Tzipporah
Tzipporah is a character from 'The Sixth Sense'. '' '' History/Childhood Tzipporah grew up in a Gypsy Caravan, that travelled from city to city. Her father was the King of Gypsies and she was born into their world roughly 24 years ago. At a young age, she was taught to respect the Earth and praise God for every breath she took. When she was 5, she began having visions that she thought were dreams. She kept them to herself for two years until she told her father that she was having them much more frantically than she thought. Her father hailed it a gift from God and told his followers of the amazing power bestowed upon his daughter. The Gypsies praised their princess, but that didn't change Tzipporah's upbringing. She grew with an understanding of the world around her that she longed to share but never let go of her strong, independent attitude. One day during a celebration, the military raided their camp and Tzipporah's mother and her unborn sister were killed with others who stood against the presence of the military. She is the oldest of her siblings with four younger sisters. Before Capture Tzipporah and her family have celebrated the birth of their way of life many times but one day, during another celebration, a stranger by the name of John Smith stumbled upon the caravan. Almost immediately, he was accepted among her people for they were travellers themselves. She developed a close friendship with John and began to do everything together like childhood friends. She taught him the ways her tribe lived and eventually opened up about the death of her mother and her dislike of the military. She hadn't known that it would be John that would bring them to her once again. Just before the military came, one of her sisters went missing when she went to the City. Capture & Escape From The Military Compound It had been some time since John had come to their caravan and Tzipporah figured that she would trust him with the secret her village has been keeping from John but before she can, one touch from John reveals the military raiding her village again and taking John away. Too distraught over the inevitable, she doesn't tell John about her vision. Before either of them can comprehend the magnitude of the situation, the military captures Tzipporah but John leaves her behind. Tzipporah and the other women in the village were used for sexual pleasure but Tzipporah was the only one left alive because of her gift. She was later made to take care of John since he was a dangerous fugitive in the military's eyes. There she was able to tell him that the attack on her people wasn't her fault and that she forgives him nonetheless. They console each other and she feels a small glimmer of hope. Her hatred for the military only deepened with every passing day until she met Tiana. Tiana was instructed by Falcier to take Tzipporah's power, which made Tzipporah not trust her in the beginning. When she was able to escape, she took the chance and was about to get caught when Tiana distracted Dr. Falcier. Later, Tiana and Tzipporah met outside the military compound. Tiana tries to persuade Tzipporah that it is a fool's dream to fight the military but Tzipporah believes deeply that freedom is worth fighting and dying for. Search To Resurrect A God While within the military compound, Tzipporah had a vision about the death of Zeus which was caused by the infamous Hades. Tzipporah sees other 'Gifted' come together and bring him back to the mortal realm. After her escape, she ventures to find the other gifted. She comes to a well where she gathers water in order to continue her journey. She then meets the Soul Singer in the well. After meeting the Soul Singer, Tzipporah meets Eris, the Goddess of Discord. Tzipporah then finds out that the ressurrection of the God won't happen because the Elementalist she saw in her vision is dead. Eris then tries to make a deal with Tzipporah but Tzipporah is hesitant because the deal will require Eris to take over Tzipporah's body whenever it benefits her. Eris then convinced Tzipporah that the deal will help her save her friend John. Tzipporah sees this as her only way but she has one condition. Eris grants her this condition and Tzipporah signs it. Eris begins the transmutation but Tzipporah has second thoughts and tries to stop it. Eris completes her part of the deal and despite Ariel's efforts, Tzipporah is now like her; Bound to Eris. She is bestowed a new power by Eris as part of the deal. She opens up to Ariel telling her about the reason why she signed her life away. In a long, complicated way, she ressurected Chel to eliminate the main threat of the government, Hades. She doesn't tell Ariel that. She basically tells Ariel about her past and that her reasons for vengence stems from the extermination of all that was important and truthfully, she doesn't know whether or not John is still in the Military Prison. She then is told that the one who sold her out was a young man named Jim Hawkins. She finds him and wants to kill him but finds out that the military has stooped to making children work for them. Because of his guilt, Jim seems happy that Tzipporah came to kill him but she does not. She finds out through Past-Sight, a power she had already due to her visions, that he is haunted by the murder of a woman. It is later found out that the victim was Tzipporah's younger sister. After revealing her powers to Jim, Tzipporah ventures into the forbidden forest where she is attacked by Garret. It is later revealed that Garret is in a group with... Current Situation Gift/Power(s) *﻿Foresight- Tzipporah is able to have visions of the future and can choose whether to follow them or avoid them. Like all visions, they aren't set in stone. Some of her visions change depending on the circumstances and the decisions people make. *Elemental Transformation- Tzipporah is able to change her physical human form to any element. She is unfortunately suseptible to those who have the power to control the elements. Relationships *John Smith - Tzipporah and her tribe accepted John when he was on the run. She developed a close personal relationship with John but veiws him as a friend, seeing as her emotions are ﻿negatively focused on The Government. *Tiana - Tzipporah met Tiana within the compound and distrusted her immediately. Although when Tzipporah was escaping, Tiana distracted Falcier. Tzipporah wants Tiana to come with her and in the end worries about Tiana's safety like a friend. *Ariel - Ariel is like a co-worker since she and Tzipporah are now bound to Eris but time will tell if they become friends or not. *Eris - Eris is the goddess whom Tzipporah sold her body to in order to ressurrect Chel. Tzipporah is Eris' vessel when she wants to move her pawns. *Jim Hawkins - Jim is indirectly part of the reason Tzipporah was captured by the military. He also, to her understanding killed her missing sister.